The aim of the proposed project is to investigate the feasibility of developing a microcomputer-based expert system to assist scientists in selecting, performing, interpreting, and reporting statistical procedures. Often researchers in the health sciences are highly competent in their specific areas of expertise but inadequately trained in choosing and interpreting the statistics that are appropriate for the research they would like to do. Also, many competent researchers are so pressed for time that they fail to prepare detailed reports of their research for the larger scientific community. In Phase One, the feasibility of a computerized expert system will be demonstrated by developing and evaluating the automated design-consultation component of the system and by developing the report-generation facility for one complex statistical interpretation problem. In Phase Two, the design and implementation of the complete computerized expert statistical system will be accomplished. It appears that there is a great commercial opportunity for a microcomputer-based expert system to assist scientist in selecting, performing, interpreting, and reporting statistical procedures. In addition to being commercially feasible, the system could have a significant impact upon the amount and quality of the research produced by professionals in many fields.